


Mind's Eye

by alabandical



Series: Goldeneyes [3]
Category: Stargate LRP UK
Genre: Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:29:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alabandical/pseuds/alabandical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Promise me you'll spend three weeks somewhere sunny" said the Brigadier...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind's Eye

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own anything to do with the show Stargate. I also acknowledge that the players who created these characters within the Stargate universe have moral ownership of them. I hope you’ll like what I wrote about your characters, and thank you for inspiring me. But if you don’t like it, just let me know. This fic is, or may be, somewhat AU as sometimes the facts just get in the way of a good story. Is any of it true? FOIP.
> 
> If you want to play for yourself, find out more here: http://larp.me/systems/stargate/

Golden light trickles through branches heavy with blossom and shimmies across swaying verdant borders. Tagimoucia flowers stand to attention, pointillist crimson sentries.

  
Red marks bloom on Freeman’s temple, on his jaw, like fresh drops of sealing wax _pain-drenched, fear-flecked_ rictus grin on Manning’s face, his head twists and opens, gushing bloody mucus and matter _steam roils._

  
The surf murmurs deafening; endlessly pounding ancient mountains into scintillae. Seabirds swoop and scatter, shrieking.

  
Screaming, Daniels is screaming as the knife tears upward _arcing and bursting_ a frothing choking tail of noise as the ragged cry is cut short _gushing bloody_.

  
The last rays of sun strike the sharp tips of the inky sea, glinting flame. A few clouds plume grey velvet smoke across the faint indigo wash of the sky.

  
Mazed blue eyes, pain-drenched, fear-flecked, flutter closed _rich red meat smell_ gunshot echoes boom and sing through brick and bone _a frothing choking_.

  
Tall trees tent the hills. Ferns tentatively extend bright green baby-fingers into the gloom beneath. Glittering insects busy themselves. The fecund earth exhales moistly.

  
Steam roils from the gaping wounds in Thorne’s chest as the rich red meat smell of his blood rises _red marks bloom_ Hobbs’ body a torn and bloody mannequin, arcing and bursting, grotesquely animated _screaming as the knife tears_.

  
Tinder litters the dry bed of the stream. A warm wind draws sandalwood scent from out of the hills.

**Author's Note:**

> Storing these here in case LJ falls over for good. They're old but I'm fond of them.


End file.
